


Strawberry Bomb

by kkkkkguazi



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkkguazi/pseuds/kkkkkguazi
Summary: 一个因要求太高而空窗期极长的妮碰到了一个嚯原来不是来约的可，可妮/头开文学
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 3





	Strawberry Bomb

金钟仁解开衬衫纽扣，抽出皮带时顺势用它去打打瘫倒在床边的人的膝盖。没有得到回应。  
他支开那人的双腿，故意蹲在两腿间，低下头去给他脱鞋——这个大学生鞋也穿得太好了，不解开认真系过的蝴蝶结还不好脱下来。  
他的额头抵住的大腿内侧，由细小的暖意到开始发烫，再往上一点的地方隐隐有抬头的趋势。金钟仁终于脱下他的鞋，站起来后再度俯身，一手隔着牛仔裤抚住逐渐变硬的地方，一边凑到那人的耳边：  
“别睡了，这么大人了，还要我给你脱裤子吗？”

李马克也没想到事情会走到这一步。  
第二天是周六，所以他跟着朋友到酒吧玩，只是兴致勃勃要带他勇闯酒吧的朋友也是只菜鸟。本着安全第一，两人端着基本没有度数的酒精饮料，在座位上有一搭没一搭的聊着新出的游戏。  
朋友出门接电话时，他已经喝了很多杯了，平日里极少接触到这些，很快他就有些不易察觉的头晕，目光游离间，他注意到独自坐在吧台边的人。  
也许是灯光太柔和，音乐也变成舒缓的调子，衬得那人的一举一动都带着些优雅和撩人。李马克看着他，有些愣怔，直到手机振动起来才移开视线。朋友给他发信息：家里催我回去了，你也早点回家吧，下周见！  
李马克心里一阵哀嚎，大好的周末夜晚算是浪费在这里了，不过好在还看到了一个漂亮的人。思及至此，再抬头却突然发现坐在吧台的人已经不见了，他有点遗憾，却也知道自己没有勇气主动去找别人，于是拿好手机就往出口走去。  
金钟仁从门口进来，迎面直直撞来一个人。  
他看着比他矮半个头的人，突然来了点兴趣，一看就是学生样的小孩应该是有点醉了，直勾勾看向他的目光是不加掩饰的惊讶和欣喜。  
金钟仁心下了然，停住再回去的打算，转而扶着小孩的肩膀往外去：“喝醉了吗，要不要和我一起走？”

李马克怀疑是车内空调太暖和，堆积在大脑的酒精都蒸发掉了，到酒店时他已经基本清醒过来，只是靠着金钟仁不敢睁眼，以免徒增尴尬。  
他被扶进房间，仰躺着听着金钟仁那边传来的衣物摩擦的簌簌声，然后他感受到大腿内侧被抵住，脚踝也被手指握住。大脑一片空白，甚至连那手的指节是温热还是冰凉都不知道，血液流速加快，隐隐向一点汇去。  
他僵在那里，直到金钟仁凑到他耳边说：“别睡了，这么大人了，还要我给你脱裤子吗？”

浴霸明晃晃的照亮着这一小方天地，淋浴打开后水汽也很快蔓延开来。  
浴室的门紧紧闭着，李马克又开始晕乎乎，他担心是缺氧症状，但看着金钟仁只穿了一条黑色平角裤，衬衫不如不穿地解开扣子敞着，手还在他身上抹着沐浴露，一时也开不了口。  
学生年轻的身体略显单薄，皮肤是长期呆在室内的白，下身逐渐立起来的柱体也是少有使用的颜色。  
金钟仁的手已经移到这里了，借由清洗的动作撸了几下。  
李马克呼吸一滞，手止住他进一步的动作。  
“你不是来约炮的？”金钟仁敏锐地察觉到什么，“那你为什么要跟我来酒店？”  
李马克哑口无言，毕竟一路上默许般跟着走的人是他，所以纠结一阵后豁出去般承认：“你长得很好看，我很喜欢你。”  
金钟仁也明白过来，这个小孩大概什么也不懂，青涩成这样出来约的他也还没见过。思及至此，他收回手想停下来，李马克却不自觉地顶胯追着他的手。  
于是要说出口的话转了个弯，他重新握住对方的性器：“那继续吧。”

因着对方基本上毫无经验，加上时间也不算很晚，金钟仁在李马克洗完后还给他吹干头发，两人躺在床上，气氛有些温情。  
金钟仁侧头看他：“没做过吗？”  
李马克有些尴尬地点头，但知道对方绝无嘲笑的意思，于是稍微底气足了点地开口：“你可以教教我。”  
金钟仁翻身跨坐到他身上，然后低下头，从接吻开始：“张嘴，舌头伸出来，用鼻子呼吸。”  
李马克感觉到嘴里的空气迅速被攫取，努力靠着鼻腔呼吸，很快就感到吃力。金钟仁放开他，说了一句好累噢又躺回去了。  
李马克有些懊恼的皱起眉头，支起身子低声问他：“还教吗？我会认真学的。”  
金钟仁看看他，然后伸出手去勾住他的下巴挠了挠：“我们换种方式，我躺着，你自己来摸索吧。”看出李马克有些犹豫，他又道：“实践出真知，你按我说的做就行。”  
李马克亲上去，伸出舌尖舔开嘴唇，在嘴里纠缠一阵后金钟仁退出去，侧着头示意李马克可以亲亲他的耳朵。  
“你可以留个牙印，但不要出血。”  
于是李马克放心的咬下去，感受到身下人一瞬间僵硬的身体，又安抚般的舔了舔。他顺着侧颈一路向下舔吻，像是对待初次狩到的猎物一样仔细品尝。他轻轻吮吸，舌尖绕着乳头转。  
头顶被一只手覆住，他抬头去看金钟仁，入耳的是带着笑意的声音：“你这么舔，是小猫吗？但你长得更像小狮子啊。”  
他没回话，只是低下头开始用牙齿研磨，还停留在头发上的手有些不易察觉的推力。他心中有个猜测——金钟仁对痛觉很敏感。  
他一手撑住自己，另一只手再向下摸去。  
浴室里金钟仁已经做过一点简单的扩张，所以李马克的第一根手指进去得很容易。  
长期以来未经使用的后穴变得更敏感了，肠液分泌得很快，迎接着第二根、第三根手指的插入。他还在仔细地做扩张时，金钟仁已经抓着他的阴茎要往下身送去。  
李马克握住那截细细的手腕，出声制止：“再等一下，我怕弄疼你。”  
金钟仁半阖的眼睛睁开，伸手推开人然后自己骑上去：“没事，我不怕痛的。”他扶着柱身对准穴口，一点一点吞进去，右手着力点正好处在李马克心口，咚咚咚咚，好像从那里开始，所有相触的地方都开始发烫。  
李马克陷入了一个温热又柔软的地方，一切触感都被放大，连空调风的嗡声都落入他耳里，但充斥于大脑内的，还是金钟仁的喘息。  
他很会叫，李马克后知后觉的担心隔壁会不会听到他的叫声。他还好瘦，李马克的手指摩挲着自己留下的痕迹，胸肌因为运动充血后比刚才硬了一些，他抚摸着，然后又四处捏捏，目光向下逡巡，腹肌和人鱼线因着他上下的动作而起伏。  
这具身体被主人很用心的锻炼过，唯一的缺点就是有点硌人，全身上下只有屁股那里有点肉，于是他伸手覆上那点臀肉，手上自然地挤压按揉。  
腹部微微一凉，是金钟仁的精液打在了上面，穴肉因射精而绞紧，李马克也因这一夹跟着射出来了。  
金钟仁几乎是瞬间就跳了起来，后穴里却无可避免地沾到一些，剩下的几股精液又全射到他腿上去了。他有些恼，伸出脚踩在李马克胯间：“小孩儿，你忘记戴套了，待会儿帮我清理干净。”

水温偏高，金钟仁靠坐在浴缸里，李马克的手指动作着，这让他又轻轻喘起来。  
李马克头上渗出了一片细密的汗。  
清理干净后他拿了安全套又返回浴缸，撕开包装的动作却被金钟仁阻止：“等会儿。我不喜欢在水里做，会进水的。”  
李马克轻轻皱眉，然后又想到了什么似的舒展开来。他抓住金钟仁的脚踝，把腿打开，基础款的草莓香型被他一手固定在穴口，另一手扶着下身慢慢顶了进去。  
薄膜严丝合缝地裹住柱身，金钟仁甚至能感觉到上面跳动的经脉，他的腿早已盘在李马克的腰上，却又因为水里太舒服以至于不想动而拒绝道：“不做了好不好？你抽出去再插进来也会带水进来的。”  
李马克应了声好，伸出手去打开放水口后又打开淋浴。  
金钟仁就着被插入的姿态被翻转过去，跪趴在浴缸边。他看到水位下降逐渐。大半个身子都露出了水面，身后的人死死卡住他的腰，开始新一轮的冲撞。

金钟仁打开柜子，从里面拿出两个枕头，枕头下是干净的被子。房间里有两张床，其中一张被他们弄乱后不好再睡人。  
李马克走过来抱起那床被子扔到了沙发上去。  
金钟仁看见他还淌着水滴的发梢，笑道：“和你做好费水呀。”  
李马克若有所思地走回到他面前，手指又支进后穴，感受到湿意后问他：“那再来一次？”  
肌肤贴到镜子上时，金钟仁不由一阵颤栗，怀疑在衣柜门上安装镜子的不是什么正经酒店，待李马克又顶进来后开始感慨：果然是和他有代沟，天知道这小孩是怎么会觉得他说的水是指这个？  
后颈肉被咬住，细小的痛意上来，是来自李马克的警告：“哥，你不专心。”  
连续三轮不间断的抽插金钟仁已经快站不住了，好在李马克注意到后把他放倒，再往腹部下塞了两个枕头，膝盖触地摩擦，带来丝丝痒意。  
他伸出手遮住镜子里自己的脸，目光全都停留在了马克的脸上，明明是小自己好多岁的学生，居然也能露出那么性感的表情。  
他看着李马克伸出手来拉过他的手然后扣住，下意识地避开镜子里自己的脸，侧头时李马克正好低头吻过来。  
所有的呻吟和低哼都化在这个吻里了。

发泄过后李马克半搂半抱地扶着金钟仁到沙发上休息，他取下套子挽个结扔进垃圾桶，草草清理后走过去靠着金钟仁坐下。  
金钟仁看起来有些累了，半眯着眼，带着年长者的心情，声音哑哑的问他：“感觉怎么样，还好吗？”  
李马克没想到还有谈感想这一环节，稍微坐直，又因为被人靠着不敢大幅度移动，他清清嗓子然后说：“很舒服。哥好瘦，腿很长，张开的时候真的很好看，还有那个地方，很热很湿也很软，鸭肝（韩语里鸭肝是好像的意思，是马克的口癖）……”  
后面的话被金钟仁伸手捂住，刚被夸的腿也已经缩到沙发里去了：“没必要说这么仔细的！”  
李马克又红着脸道歉：“但对不起啊哥，第一次做的时候忘记戴套了。”  
“没关系，说起来不戴套确实更舒服一些，”他看着李马克耳尖的红色，然后突然站起来，“不戴套也可以，只是我还没做过，技术可能不太行。”  
李马克不敢动了，他看着金钟仁掰开他的腿，然后跪下去含住了他的阴茎。虽然刚过不应期，但硬起来的不适感已经在湿热的口腔的包裹下被忽略。  
金钟仁吞吐一阵后两颊发酸，退出来前牙齿轻轻卡在龟头处，舌尖绕着前端舔了一圈。他又坐回去了，换成用手帮李马克弄出来。手指再次照顾到前端时，他看着闭眼喘着的李马克，说：“你这里长得还有点像樱桃。”  
“其实刚才在浴室里你抱着我的时候就在想，你很适合跳一支舞。”  
“什么？”  
“《Cherry Bomb》”

李马克从浴室里出来，房间里只有床头的灯还亮着。  
金钟仁躺在床上没动，应该是睡着了，李马克轻手轻脚地走过去。沙发又被金钟仁一时兴起的行为搞乱了，两人今晚只能睡一起，好在他们都比较瘦，一张床也不会太挤。  
他掀开被子躺下，又侧身悄悄凑近身边的人。  
呼吸相触后又交织，李马克有些紧张地屏住气息。距离越来越近，闭着眼的人突然向前一探，很快地和他接了一个吻。他还呆滞着，金钟仁已经睁开眼笑道：“怎么知道的，我在等你的晚安吻？”  
李马克和他对视，心脏跳动的声音在寂静的午夜变得明显。  
他想知道金钟仁听到了吗，此刻在他的心里，正发生着一场巨大的strawberry bomb


End file.
